The Neverland War
by TheAnimeChick
Summary: Basically a story of a dream I had. I have added on to it, and about halfway through it changed onto a Harry Potter dream. I decided to keep it a Peter Pan story. Rated T for swearing and teenage content
1. Waking Up My Friends at 2 am

**Hey, I'm Hannah! I had an amazing dream and decided to put it into story form. Please remember that I am basing the friends in this story off my real friends, and that these are not their real names. Also, I do not live in the town that all of the characters (except for Peter Pan) live in and neither do my friends. I chose the town because it is one of my favorites! Please, enjoy. I do not own Peter Pan. **

I hear a tapping on my window. If my mom were here, she would warn about stalkers. I, however, am too curious to think about what I do. I get out of my bed and look at the clock, which reads 2:18 a.m., and stumble over to my window. I pull the curtains back to reveal a boy of about 14, with shaggy, dark blonde hair and dark, laughing blue eyes (His characteristics are quite like mine. I have short-ish wavy dark blonde hair, with high cheekbones and dark, lively grey-blue eyes) . He is wearing a green tunic of sort, made of fabric, with several holes near the neckline, with brown pants and bare feet. I open the window. "Hello," the boy says. "Are you Hannah?" I silently nod, too awed to speak. I knew from the moment I saw him, I was looking at none other than Peter Pan. "Neverland is in danger, and if we don't defeat Captain Hook and the men who work for him there, he will rule the earth and make everyone miserable. I have seen some adults, who have taken a liking to me, and they directed me to this town and gave me a list of teenagers who have the bravery, skills, and imagination to help me, but they said that you would be the most important. Do you happen to know anyone on this list?" Peter asks, handing me a list with neat handwriting etched on it. It reads:

_Takiah A._

_Jordan B._

_Rebecca C._

_Connor H._

_Hannah J._

_Dominic L. _ **(I despise the boy that I am basing this character off of, but I feel it is important to include him)**

_Michaela L._

_Karlie L._

_Taylor L._

_Amanda O._

_Ryan R._

_Cain S._

_Benji T._

_Jay W._

_Natalie W._

_Bryanna W._

_Find these people in the town of Gulfport, Mississippi, and you will succeed. There will be death, danger, loss, heartbreaks, and betrayal. Start with Hannah. She is the most important and will be your most loyal recruit. Give her the second pouch of dust and the Belt of the Heroes. She will help immediately. Let her choose her weapons and weapons for the others. She will also be the one that is always in danger, so listen for her scream, which is long and high-pitched. _(At this point, I roll my eyes. Scarily, the person who wrote this is right about my scream...)

"Peter, I'll help you." I say. He grins a mischievous little grin and gives me a small pouch and a small leather belt with many places to hold swords and daggers to put over my tankini and sweat pants. "Here, put this on. The pouch is full of pixie dust. You will be the one to go into these people's rooms and wake them up. Use this dust on them to make them fly." I run over to my closet and grab my Áéropostale jacket. It's kind of chilly, and I get cold easily. I strap on my belt and tie the pouch of dust on it. I go back over to my window and Peter helps me out and I shut my window softly. "Now that you're with me, time has stopped all over the world. One someone is with me, time magically stops so the children will not be missed. Of course, you aren't a child," he says, looking at me sideways. He pulls out his pouch of pixie dust and sprinkles some in my hair. I think happy thoughts, knowing how it is done, and feel my feet rise from the frosty ground. I look down and see that I am about five feet above the grass, the tips of my bare feet still frigid from standing in the frozen dew. I laugh and he takes my hand, pulling me along with him as we rise up, up, up into the chilly October sky. "Who are we going to wake up next?" I ask. Peter looks down and says "Takiah." I smile. This is going to be good, for Takiah is one of my best friends. We find her house and roll up her window. I fly in and see her tiny form curled up in bed. I soar over to her and shake her gently. "Takiah, wake up." I say, knowing her mom won't wake. She blinks and jumps. "Hannah! Why are you in my room? AND WHY ARE YOU FLYING?" She says, nearly yelling. I go over to her closet and throw her the black denim jacket she's always wearing. Then I stick my head out of the window and motion to Peter, who comes in right away. Takiah's eyes get real wide, and then she laughs a little. "C'mon, Takiah. We've got to go help him save Neverland. We have 13 more of my and your friends to go get. We're going to learn how to swordfight…." I bribe her; she's always wanting to learn how to do any kind of fight, even if it is sword fighting. She may not look like a big fighter, being so small, but she is feisty and extremely tough. Takiah grins and I sprinkle some dust on her and tell her to think happy things. She soon rises in the air, awed. I lead her out, following Peter. The three of us travel to our friends' house, and their reactions to me being in their room, floating above them are as follows:

Jordan: "Hannah! WHY THE HELL ARE YOU IN MY BEDROOM?"

Rebecca (I call her Becca, and she is one of my best friends): "Hannah? What's going on? And why are you flying?"

Connor: "Hannah, what the hell are you doing? You KNOW Taylor is my girlfriend!" (I slap his arm and he laughs)

Dominic: "Period Woman! **(He calls me this to annoy me. He came up with it one day because I was ticked off at him in Science class) **Why the hell are you snooping around in my room, and why are you flying?" (I slap his head)

Michaela (one of my best friends, we call her Mekay): "Hannah, uh, number one, you're flying, and number two, you woke me up." (We both laugh)

Karlie: "Hannah? Why you be flying?" (She laughs nervously)

Taylor (Connor follows me in for this one, we haven't seen her since she moved): "Hannah! Connor! Why are you guys in my room?" (She flies easily after I sprinkle dust on her head.)

Amanda: "Hey Hannah, why are you all sparkly and flying?" (I explain to her and she gets real excited, because she loves Peter Pan a whole bunch; we're both avid readers)

Ryan (another one of my best friends): "Hannah! POWER! **(We have matching orange duct tape bracelets, so we scream POWER! at each other) **Why are you floating in my room?"

Cain (**he was actually in my dream, I don't know why)**: "AHH! Hannah! Get out!" **(We're so-so friends)**

Benji: "Hannah! YOU STALKER!"

Jay: "Hey, cool, you're flying!"

Natalie (one of my best friends, we call her Natbug): "Um, why are you floating in my room at 2 in the morning?"

Bryanna: "YOUR MAMMA! Hey, you're flying!" I WANNA FLY!"

After we are all together, I sprinkle some dust on Bryanna and we fly away, Peter and I leading everyone away to the second star to the right.


	2. So That's Why Mermaids are Dangerous

We fly through the clouds, getting nearer and nearer to a bright star. Peter and I keep flying, all of my friends behind me. We fly through the star and are suddenly engulfed in warmth and light. I look around and see the shores of Neverland. I laugh gleefully and Takiah catches up to me. "Hey, slowpoke!" she hollers and swoops up into the air. I laugh at my best friend. Peter turns around, his eyes glittering with laughter. "C'mon, guys! Follow MEEEEEEE" he shouts, and then dives towards the trees. "Where are we going?" I shout. "To the new hideout!" He shouts back. I laugh and dive after him, coming to a halt in the forest. He begins flying up the base of a tree, and we all follow him. Soon, we land on a porch and look at a well-concealed wooden tree house. Peter opens the door and we walk in, amazed. One wall is purely weapons, mostly stolen off of Hook's ship, and another wall of clothing for the new recruits. As soon as we're in, a beautiful Barn Owl soars through the window with a note in its beak. It lands on my shoulder and I take the envelope, which reads To Peter Pan. "Peter," I call and he flies over to me and takes the envelope, opens it, reads it, then hands it to me. This letter from his adult friends reads:

_We understand that Hannah was a little annoyed by our saying that she would always be in danger, and describing her scream. But it is true. She is stubborn and fiercely loyal to her friends, so loyal that she will risk her life many times to save them. One time, she will not succeed and a close friend of hers will perish at the hands of Captain Hook. Help her when help is needed. Listen to her. She is the most loyal person that you will ever find. Peter, she will risk her life to save you. Protect her. She is valuable._

I look up and I know that whoever these people are tell the truth. I will risk my life to save my friends, because I care so much about them. "Well," Peter says "Hannah has to choose you guys' weapons, while you choose the outfits." Everyone walks over to the wall with many clothing articles on it, including me. Once we have chosen our new outfits, I walk over to the opposite wall and choose everyone's weapons. Our outfits and weapons are as follows:

Takiah: Oversized black t-shirt with ripped grey leggings; twin long, curved daggers Jordan: Brown Bermuda-length leather pants with white t-shirt and blue leather vest; long bronze sword stolen off of Hook's ship

Becca: Purple leather dress; long, sharp golden dagger with an amethyst encrusted hilt and metal sword

Connor: Brown Bermuda-length leather pants with puffy white short sleeved shirt and brown leather vest; metal sword with golden hilt and a small bronze dagger

Me: Knee-length black leather pants with long-sleeved puffy white shirt and light blue leather vest, with the Belt of the Heroes and Pixie Dust; bow and arrows, silver sword, bronze dagger with a garnet on hilt

Dominic: White Bermuda-length leather pants with a black leather vest; bow and arrows, twin swords with bronze hilts

Karlie: Green t-shirt with black long leather pants; twin daggers and bronze sword

Mekay: Purple oversized t-shirt with black leggings; bow and arrows and a silver sword

Taylor: Grey leather dress with pink ripped leggings; long, curved dagger stolen from one of Hook's men

Amanda: Long purple leather pants with oversized pink t-shirt; bow and arrows and a bronze sword with a pearl encrusted hilt stolen from Hook himself

Ryan: Brown leather knee-length pants with white t-shirt and orange vest; twin silver swords with bronze hilts

Cain: Green t-shirt with knee-length white leather pants; long golden sword stolen from Hook

Benji: White t-shirt with dark blue vest and green knee-length leather pants; silver sword with a leaf engraved on the hilt, bow and arrows

Jay: White t-shirt with green vest and dark blue knee-length leather pants; bronze sword with leaf encrusted on hilt, bow and arrows

Natbug: White oversized t-shirt with green leggings; bow and arrows and sword with an apple encrusted near the bottom of the hilt

Bryanna: White leather vest with yellow t-shirt and Bermuda-length black leather pants; long, curved golden dagger

When I finally arm myself, Peter yells "Sword fighting time!" We follow him outside, eager to learn how. "Well, most of you should pick up sword fighting real easily" Peter says. "Hannah and Dominic will go first, and who wins will battle Taylor." Dominic and I go out onto porch and begin our swordfight. _Clink!_ go our swords as they meet in midair. I win easily. I battle everyone, winning. Jordan and Takiah were tough opponents, but I beat them in the end. Peter comes and draws his sword, beginning our battle. Our swords meet in midair, clashing against each other. We battle valiantly, but I make a false move and find the tip of his sword against my throat. He grins triumphantly and moves his blade. I roll my eyes at him and say "Hey, guys. C'mon, we gotta patrol the island now." I work out a buddy list and I read, "Okay, the buddy groups for patrol are: Bryanna and Amanda, patrolling the Home Tree; Takiah and Karlie, patrolling the Indian Grounds; Cain and Dominic, patrolling the mountains; Taylor and Mekay, patrolling the waters from the air; Benji and Jay (no goofing off, you two!), patrolling Skull Cave; Ryan and Connor, patrolling the beach; Becca and Natbug, patrolling the forests; and Me and Jordan, patrolling Mermaid Lagoon." I look up. "Questions, comments, concerns, or whines? Good." I add. Peter looks up at me and Jordan. "Be careful of the mermaids, they'll drown you if you get into the water," he warns. We both nod. "Okay, fly to your positions," I say, and everyone soars off into the sky. "C'mon, Jordan," I say and we both leap off the porch.

We reach Mermaid Lagoon, quietly landing on the rocks. There are several beautiful mermaids bathing in the sunlight, singing a quiet song to lure unsuspecting sailors to them. We begin to silently walk the perimeter of the lagoon, silently watching, waiting. After about thirty minutes, we hear Benji and Jay yelling "Hannah! Jordan! LOOK OUT!" We whip our heads around and see none other than Captain Hook and some of his infamous crew advancing on us. I draw my sword, and so does Jordan. "Hello, children," Hook says with a sneer. I growl menacingly and he chuckles. "No, no, Hannah. I do not intend to harm you and your friend Jordan, unless you disagree with me. Then I might have to gently push you into this lovely lagoon," he says in a menacing voice. Benji and Jay run over to us and draw their swords as well. "We will never join you," I say, anger making my voice shake. "Wrong answer," Hook replies with a nasty grin. He lunges at Benji and I scream, "Get AWAY form my friends!" His crew draws their weapons and I see Jordan rise in the air, maybe for help, or maybe to attack. Hook turns and faces me. "Little girl, you shall regret you ever spoke. If you can regret when you're dead," he snarls and then shoves me. I feel myself fall and I see Jordan fly off into the woods. My body hits the water and I feel cold hands around me. I look around and see the mermaids, no longer beautiful. Their faces are scaly and slimy, with a greenish tint to them. Their eyes are yellow and their nails are dirty and cracked. I struggle against them, rising to the surface and gasping for air. I see Jay and Benji fighting all of the crew at once while Hook stares at the water, watching me drown. The mermaids drag me down again, and this time I cannot stop myself. Water fills my lungs and I know that I am dying. I hear shouts coming faintly from above. Deeper, deeper I go with the mermaids. There are gray spots forming in my vision and I hear a roaring. The last thing I see is a dark figure diving into the water and the last thing I feel are the mermaids letting go, their cold, cruel touch being replaced by someone's warm, gentle touch. And then I black out.

The next thing I know, I'm coughing up water. I open my eyes and see the lagoon. There is water running down my face as I sit up, looking around me. There's Peter, who is sitting beside me, his eyes no longer laughing. There's Jay and Benji, their eyes wide and their usual smiles gone. And there's Jordan, his eyes huge. I shiver and stand up. "Jesus Christ. I'm not dead." I mutter and Benji and Jay's smiles come back. Jordan looks about normal, but Peter still looks worried. At least his eyes are normal, and he's smiling. But still worried. I try to fly, but notice that my flying ability must've washed off in the lagoon. I start to reach into my pouch, but Peter picks me up bridal-style and flies up into the air. "See you guys soon," he calls to the boys, and then we fly off into the trees.


	3. In Trouble, Again

**~Peter's POV~**

**I'm lying down on the floor of the tree house, sharpening my dagger when I hear someone land heavily on the porch. I look up, mildly interested, and watch Jordan burst into the room.**

"**Hey," I start to say, but stop at the look of panic on his face.**

"**What's going on?" I say worriedly. Jordan is doubled over, catching his breath from flying so hard. He looks up.**

"**It's- Its Hannah," he pants. "Hook pushed- pushed her into the lagoon." (He's still panting)**

"**What?" I nearly shout. My eyes get wide and I grab my sword. "C'mon!" I yell and dash out of the hideout, Jordan on my heels. We pitch ourselves off the porch and fly swiftly towards Mermaid Lagoon.**

"**I'll have Hook's head for this," I mutter. I'm not about to scream it with Jordan right beside me. I'm not gonna let him know how I feel…. never mind.**

"**There," Jordan points. I see Benji and Jay fighting six men off of Hook's ship together. And then I see Hook, smiling down at the water. My eyes roll down to the lagoon, and I nearly fall out of the sky. I see Hannah rise up to the surface, just to be pulled back down again. Her face is red and splotchy, and there's a look of pure terror on her face.**

"**Goddamn," I hear Jordan mutter. Hook looks up and sees me.**

"**GET OUT OF HERE!" I scream, unsheathing my sword. Hook grins evilly at me and disappears into the trees, taking his crew with him. I toss Jordan my sword and dive down into the water and see four or five mermaids dragging Hannah down to the bottom of the lagoon. They scatter when they see me. I know Hannah is close to passing out, maybe even dying. She blinks and I grab her and feel her go limp in my arms. I kick up to the surface and drag her to the shore. After about thirty seconds, she blinks and coughs up some water. She looks around and shivers. "Jesus Christ. I'm not dead," Hannah mutters and gets up. She reaches into her pouch for some more Pixie Dust, but I pick her up. She looks startled for a minute, but relaxes after a while. **

"**See you guys soon," I call to the boys. They wave and I fly into the forest. Hannah looks up at me, still sopping wet. She's still a little disoriented. When we reach the hideout, I set her down on the porch and say "I CANNOT believe you jumped into the lagoon."**

Hannah's POV

"I CANNOT believe you jumped into the lagoon."

Peter's voice is filled with anger as he sets me down on the porch.

"Wow. You really think I would jump in there? Do I look stupid?" I reply, my voice shaking with rage. His face turns red with anger.

"In case you did not notice, Hook was WATCHING me drown. But no, all of this is too big for precious Peter's tiny little brain to handle!" I snap. He looks hurt. I've never snapped at anyone so sharply before, but I just did. I slam the door of our tree house and sit down on the couch, my head in my hands. I hear Peter fly over and sit next to me.

"Hey," he says softy, "I'm sorry. I knew you would've never jumped into the lagoon." I shrug and, to my surprise, he puts his arms around me, gently comforting me. I am as sensitive as I am stubborn, so sometimes I can go off at someone and then sit down and want to cry. I'm just weird like that. I sniffle a little and look up.

"I need to go for a walk," I say abruptly and stand up. I reach into my pouch of Pixie Dust and sprinkle some onto my head. I stand up and start to walk to the door.

"'Bye," Peter calls and I wave to him. I leap off the porch and soar into the bright, beautiful Neverland sky.

I fly over the trees and survey the possible trails in the forest for walking. I see a trail leading to the beach, a trail leading to the Indian camp, and a trail leading to Peter's old hideout. Bingo. I dive down towards it and land gently on the ground. I take the trail, looking around me, when I hear a rustling in the bushes. I jump and grab an arrow from my little arrow sack and place it on my bow, pointing towards the bush. Instead of Hook emerging, however, a girl of about 15 steps out and cowers. "Please, no hurt me," she says in broken English. I lower my bow and look her over. She's an Indian from the camp, with pretty black eyes, a tanned face, and shiny, long black hair with natural brown highlights. I reach my hand out for a handshake.

"Hi. I'm Hannah," I say.

"Nikita," she says, and smiles at me. I realize that her broken English is gone, replaced by beautiful, fluent English instead.

"Where may I find two girls named Takiah and Karlie?" she inquires.

"Up in your camp," I reply. "They're patrolling the area." She smiles.

"Thank you, Hannah," she says and dashes over to the trail leading to her camp like a deer and soon disappears from sight.

"Bye," I call and start down the weather-worn trail again.

I reach Peter's old hideout and peek in. His old bearskin rug and pan flute are still there. I crawl through the small window and land on the floor. I look around me, taking his old home in. The bearskin blanket is still wadded up on his bed, and his pillow is on the floor. I smile to myself and head for the pan flute. He probably wants it back. I grab it and look at it and bring it to my mouth, trying to play a few notes. A few sharps and flats drift out, but that's all I can do. I'm better on my Otto Ernest Fischer Violin. I pocket the small flute and pose my head out the door, only to face YOU KNOW WHO (if you don't know, you're really slow. I AM VERY ACCIDENT AND DANGER PRONE)

"Shit," I say and he hits me on my head, knocking me out.


End file.
